Quoth the Raven
by Aya Ayame
Summary: Raven's family has just passed away, and the fact of this is devastating.  Now with a Maid who is a demoness by her side, what will happen when she meets the famous Ceil Phantomhive and his butler? SebxOC and CeilxOC.  I suck at summaries!
1. First Impressions

_**Sebastian's POV**_

A week had passed since the Master had received a letter from Baroness Lugubre. In it she wrote how she was terribly sorry for not being able to make it to the Phantomhive Manor, but would like to meet with the young Master, and thus requested us to stay at the Lugubre Villa for a week starting on the 18th of October. Thus I found myself sitting in a carriage across from an all too irritated young Earl on said day.

"I don't understand why I have to go to _HER_ villa, when I had already invited _HER _to my manor." The young Master said, as he gazed out at the scenery from the carriage window.

A smirk started to form on my face as I said, "Be as it may that the young Baroness Lugubre declined your invitation to the Manor, it would be rude for a gentleman such as yourself to decline a Lady's call, young Master."

"Shut up Sebastian!" Ceil said aggressively. "The only reason I agreed to come in the first place is because _HER_ maid might be a demon."

From there the conversation ended, as the young Master continued to scowl out the window. My mind on the other hand wandered to memories of a certain Demoness from my past.

I remember all too well what she looked like the first time I saw her. I remember she had white hair that she left to flow loose down her back. The way the moon shone off of pale skin that wasn't covered by her dress. How her voice almost sang the words she said. The twisted smile she would wear from the humans that amused her. However, the one thing I miss seeing about my pet was her beautiful eyes. They were as red as blood, and filled with enough mischief too make you wonder what exactly was going thru her mind.

Unfortunately, one day she disappeared altogether without a trace. And I have been looking for her ever since.

A moment later, and the carriage was slowing down considerably, and I knew that we were very close to the Lugubre Villa. Turning toward the young master, I said, "My Lord, I am afraid I must depart from you now."

The young master turned toward me, a puzzled expression claimed his features as he said, "And why pray tell would you need to do that?"

"Well if this woman is a demoness, and one that I know, it will give her time to flee somewhere until we are to leave if I just waltz in with you. However, if I were to approach her when she was alone, then she would not have just reason to leave the area." I said as a twisted smile graced my lips.

I watched the young Master's expression carefully as he absorbed what I had to say. Finally after a minute, he gave a curt nod, and said, "Go now. However, I expect you to be in that house by Wednesday."

"Yes, my _Lord_." I said, bowing my head, before swiftly opening the carriage door, and leaping through it and on to the grass a few meters away.

After that, I started running in order to find a space where I would be able to view the Lugubre grounds without being seen.

A smirk crossed my lips as I did this and I thought with a bit of malice, _And so the game begins._

_**Ciel's POV**_

_I can't believe that I have to go talk to some spoiled girl, while Sebastian goes off and waits to play with her maid._ I thought in irritation, as I walked up the stairs to the Lugubre Villa. (For only minutes after Sebastian left, we arrived at the Lugubre Villa.) Bard happened to be by my side (since he was the one driving the carriage), and this did nothing to relieve the anger I felt.

Once we came to the door, Bard lifted his hand to knock on the ebony door, but before he could, the door opened itself, and there stood the maid from the picture.

Her hair was so blonde that it was practically white, falling to the small of her back, and was pulled back in a ponytail. Her skin was also very pale, but not enough to make her look sickly. She wore a typical maids outfit, hat and all, and wore white gloves on her hands. However, what took me a back was the fact that her eyes were so orange and filled with mischief that they resembled a cat.

An odd grin crossed her face, as she said, "Ah Earl Phantomhive, my Mistress has been expecting you. Please, do come in and I shall take you to the parlor room to see the Baroness." After that, she turned around swiftly, walking ever so gracefully into the foyer of the Villa.

I followed wordlessly as I meticulously watched the actions of the Lugubre maid. She walked fluidly in a fine posture, as she led us through a few hallways. Every so often, she would look back over her shoulder to see if Bard and myself were following her.

After a few minutes, the woman opened a door to the left, saying in her airy voice, "We're here."

Walking through the door, I saw Baroness Lugubre sitting on a plush violet couch, sipping tea out of a purple cup that had a black patter on it.

The Baroness looked much different from her picture, if that could have even been possible. Her hair hung around her in loose curls that looked as if they were naturally curled that way, and was as red as blood. Seeing as her hair was such a dark color, It made her skin look almost white, giving her a ghostly appearance. Her eyes were closed, so I was unable to see the color of them. The Baroness also wore an elegant lavender dress, that was formfitting at the top, but flowed out at the bottom. All in all, she looked like a porcelain doll, and I was for some reason in awe of her.

"Young Mistress, the Earl Phantomhive is here with a guest." The maid said, as she made her way to stand behind The Baroness Lugubre.

The girl opened her eyes, to reveal a stunning blue-green color, as she looked up at her maid, then to us.

It looked as if she was calculating something in her head the way she stared, and though it unnerved me a bit, I held my regular emotionless expression.

After a moment, a small smile crept on to the Baroness's rosy lips, as she said, "Nevermore, please show the Earl's servant to one of our guest rooms, and leave the Earl and I to talk. I will call you when you are needed."

"Yes, my _Lady_." The maid, Nevermore said, as she bowed to the Baroness in much the same way that Sebastian does to me. "If you would follow me this way sir." Nevermore said to Bard, and with that the two left the room, leaving me alone to speak with the Baroness.

**So that's chap four...**

**It makes me kind of sad, because I was going to make it longer,and have Raven and Nevermore's POVs in this one, but I thought it would be too jumpy. so their POV's will be in the next chapter.**

**The next chapter consists of Raven and Ceil's conversation, and Nevermore being confronted by Sebastian. Also note that in future chapters this story may go up to M for there may be some more adult content in them. However, I would like to know what you the readers think about that before I finalize that decision. And if you wouldn't want it, I may end up doing it, but I would alert to when that sort of thing stops and ends.**

**SO anyway, please review and tell me what's good and what's bad. Sorry this chapter is kind of horrible, but what can ya do? Oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed Chap 3! I really appreciate it ^_^. One last thing before I go I'm also thinking of having a contest for to add another character into the story. It would pretty much be that you would make a character sketch for someone you would want in this story, and on the day I would say the contest would be over, I would sit down, look through the sketches, and pick the one I think would fit most. So also tell me what you would think of that.**

**Bye now!**


	2. Anger and Fear

_**Raven's POV**_

Silence filled the room once Nevermore and Earl Phantomhive's servant left the room. The atmosphere was very tense as the two of us stared each other down. A smile graced my lips as a small thought ran through my head, this Earl Phantomhive was most different from what I had expected.

From the stories I had heard of him, I anticipated the Earl Phantomhive to be much older and terrifying. Yet here standing in front of me was a boy no older than myself -give or take a year- glaring at me with much the same intensity of a person ten years his senior.

When I was done analyzing the young Earl, I said, "Please Earl Phantomhive, come sit down. It must be tiring for you to stand perfectly still as you have been doing." I motioned for him to take the couch across from the one I was sitting on after I had finished speaking.

The Earl walked very stiffly over to the couch and sat down. His posture was ever so proper, that it made my eye twitch a little. I took a sip of my chamomile tea so as to calm myself, before I said, "If it is not to forward for me to ask, to what do I owe the honor of having the Earl Phantomhive in my home?" Sarcasm dripped from my voice as I spoke.

"Well Baroness Lugubre-" Earl Phantomhive started, until I cut him off.

"Please, that title is so formal. My name is Raven. While we are not in the public eye please make use of that information and do not call me by my title." I said, as I watched him glower at me. I could only assume that this was because I had cut him short of his previous statement.

"As I was saying _Lady Raven_, what reason do you think I am here?" The Earl asked, making sure to say my name as though it was a curse.

"There are only two possible scenarios I could think of _dear Earl_."

"First of all if you are to insist that I am to call you by your name, then I expect you to follow suit. You will address me as Ciel. Second, I would love to hear your reasoning, though I doubt it would be of much interest to me."

Anger boiled inside of me, as _HE_ spoke. How dare he act so rude to me in my own home! Clenching my jaw, I took a sip of my tea, before I said very softly, "I think this conversation is over for now. Seeing as I am growing tired of your, dare I say, boorish attitude. _**Nevermore!**_"

Only a few minutes after I had yelled her name, she entered the room, swiftly bowing to me with her right hand over her heart.

"Yes _My Lady_? Is something wrong?" She asked in her whimsically airy voice.

"It is late, and I wish to sleep. Please show _Ciel_ to a guest room, and then come to my room to prepare me for bed." I said, as I stood and exited the room.

I didn't even stop to hear Nevermore respond to the orders I had given her. No, I simply headed straight to my room, slamming the door shut, and flopping on my bed.

_Stupid, good for nothing Earl Ciel Phantomhive! Who in all of hell does he think he is?_ I thought, as I buried my head into my down pillow. _He's not even that great of a person, so how could the Queen even chose him as her watch dog? It makes no sense whatsoever! _

Consumed in my thoughts of hatred for the young Earl, I did not even notice how heavy my eyelids were growing. Before I even knew it, I had fallen asleep.

_**Nevermore's POV**_

It did not take long for me to show the Earl to a room. Since he didn't speak to me the entire time we walked, swiftly entered the room I showed him, and slammed the door in my face, I only assumed he was angry.

Leaving The young Earl as he was, I used my accelerated speed to get to my Mistress's room. Upon my arrival in her room, my eyes widened significantly, as my usual cat like smile crept its way on my face. For to my amusement the young _Lady_ had fallen asleep.

I was just going to leave the girl as she was, when I thought back on my Mistress's orders and how she had said she wanted me to get her ready for bed. So not going against her orders, I swiftly changed her into her nightgown and tucked her into bed, closing the curtains and turning the lights out as I left.

_Now it is time I scout the grounds._ I though happily, as I shed my human skin for my demon appearance.

"Oh how I have missed being free." I whispered silently to myself, my smile growing even wider. Once I had gotten used to my Demon body, I used my demon speed again to go search the Lugubre grounds.

This was my oh so normal and tedious schedule each night. I would run around the grounds like a chicken with my head cut off, find nothing of interest or threat, make my way to the small pond, and sing songs to the world around me until it was time for me to go back to the Villa.

As usual, I did not find anything odd this night. So of course I went to the lake. Sitting down on a large boulder that I had grown fond of sitting on during my times at this spot, I closed my eyes, clasped my hands bringing them to where my heart would be, and started singing the first song that came to my mind.

_We sing the same song, you and IWith lead feet in deep water, we cry out to live or dieInstead we tread in waves to stay aliveOur heads above the grave but there's no one to save us this timeSo I will sing and you will hear meAnd join the chorus so we can start again, ohOur voices raised are flawed but freeingOur souls so we can change and start again, ohMy life's a painting I've done blindWith each brush stroke you'll watch me blur every solid lineOver this canvas I have stood with no one left beside meNo one to decide if it's good_

_So I will sing and you will hear meAnd join the chorus so we can start again, ohOur voices raised are flawed but freeingOur souls so we can change and start againAgain, again, again, again, again,I will sing and you will hear meAnd join the chorus so we can start again, ohOur voices raised are flawed but freeingOur souls so we can change and start againAgain, again, again, again, again, again_

It wasn't until I felt arms wrap around my body that I finally felt _HIS _presence, which was of course to late. My eyes shot open from his touch, fear snaking its way into my body, as I felt his lips touch my ear and he whispered, "That song was lovely, my _Sweet Demoness_. I thought I would never be able to find you, but I finally have after nearly a century of playing cat and mouse."

"How?" I questioned simply. Knowing who it was behind me, I knew he understood what I meant.

"Your smile gave you away in the paper." He said as he gently trailed butterfly kisses up my neck. I shivered with disgust, as he did so.

"Is that all?" I continued to question, hoping that my questions would distract him from touching me.

"Pretty much so." He responded, as his lips moved across my jaw line, and his left hand slid sensually down my leg.

Knowing that the Demon behind me was far from toying with my body, I asked one final question before I knew I would not get to speak anymore. "What is it that I am to call you this time around?"

He smirked against my skin, as he turned my face back towards his, meeting my red eyes with his, saying, "The young Master has named me Sebastian Michaelis. What am I to call you my pet?"

"The Mistress calls me Nevermore." I whispered.

"What an appropriate name for you to." Sebastian respond, before he leaned down and hungrily claimed my lips with his.

**Huzzah everyone knows each other!**

**So by the next chap this story is going to be rated M for violence, language, if I feel I can handle it rape, and a whole bunch of other baggage.**

**For those of you not comfortable with forced sex, or sex in general I will be alerting at what points in the chapter it starts and ends, so you can still read it with out having to worry about that.**

**SO anywho Thanks to all the people that reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. It makes me smile ^_^!**

**Please continue to tell me what you think. Respectful critisim is welcomed, however if you just want to bash my story, remember you don't have to read it.**

**Kthnxbai!**

**Aya Ayame!**


	3. Midnight Frustrations

_**Raven's POV**_

"Mistress! Mistress!" I heard a familiar voice whisper frantically, while she gently shook my body.

_Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away. _I thought, as my body curled farther into itself.

"Young Mistress, please wake up, I have something urgent to tell you!" The person said, continuing to shake me.

Finally tired of being disturbed, I sat bolt upright in my bed, growling, "What the _bloody hell_ do you want Nevermore!" My blue-green eyes were intense, as I glared at the woman.

"Young Mistress, we have a problem." Nevermore said softly, as if she was afraid to speak.

It was in that sentence that I noticed some things were off with my maid. For one, she was in her demon form, which she normally never was. Two, she was frowning, which until now I had thought would be impossible for ever grinning Demoness. Finally, Her crimson orbs were filled with fear.

"What's wrong with you?" I started, as I gawked at her, "You look as if you have seen a ghost."

"Ha!" Nevermore said, forcing the laugh, "If only that were the problem. However, the problem at hand is greater than that mere child's play."

"What is it then woman!" I said angrily.

Nevermore took a deep breath, before she said, "The Earl's butler-"

"The blonde one, Bard was it? What about him?" I asked, cutting Nevermore off.

"_No you imbecile!_" Nevermore hissed, as her eyes lit up in frustration. "That dimwitted human is only a decoy! I am speaking of the Earl's true butler!"

My eyes widened, and I gave Nevermore a funny look, "You mean to say that there is a different man responsible for tending to that brat's every need?"

Nevermore rolled her eyes before she said sarcastically, "No I am jesting with you! Of course I am! However, I do not know that I would call him a human…"

She trailed off, and I opened my mouth to question her, when it clicked in my brain what she was trying to convey to me. "He's a demon isn't he?"

"Finally, you are catching on!" Nevermore said, as she threw her arms in the air. "Good gracious, you can be dense sometimes!"

Completely ignoring her last comment, I asked the Demoness a question, "Nevermore, do you know this demon personally?"

Nevermore froze to her spot. Her red eyes became emotionless, as she answered in monotone, "Yes, I know him personally. In fact, I know him more so than what I would be comfortable with."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, blinking once. Silence filled the air around us, as I awaited Nevermore's answer.

_**Nevermore's POV**_

I could not believe this brat was asking me such personal questions. What was it to her how I knew _HIM_?

However, having made a bargain with her, I was still bound to answer her every question. Taking a deep breath, I said, "That demon is my _mate_." I spat the word mate as if it were venom on my tongue.

"Mate?" Raven started, a puzzled look on her face, "You mean he's your lover?"

"Love, ha! There is no love with _him_! It is much worse than that anyway, my Lady." I said, with a deadly humor filling my voice.

"Then what is it like?" The girl continued to ask questions that may feed her information about him.

"Well, I am bound to that cretin until the day one of us dies. He is supposed to be my partner, my lover, and significant other. That however is not so. You see the only reason he decided to mate me was because he likes the fact that I am terrified of him." I responded, nothing but hatred in my voice.

"Why are you afraid of him? You are a powerful Demoness, so there should be nothing to fear." Raven said, completely confused.

"I fear him," I started, stopping so that I could collect my thoughts. "I fear him, because I know he can kill me."

The young mistress opened her mouth to say something, but before she could I said, "Please young Mistress, I do not wish to speak of this matter any further tonight. I will tell you why his Master came to speak with you, and then I shall leave to go prepare the house for the day."

The young Mistress nodded, seeming to accept my offer. If there was one thing I could say for this human it was that she was smart enough to know when to stop talking about sore topics.

"Alright then. The reason his Master is here, is to see if you will be his friend or foe. The Earl knows or at least has a hunch that I am a demon. " I paused to let her think about this information for a bit, before continuing to say, "If I may make a suggestion, I say tomorrow you should call him out on the matter. It will not only benefit you, but it may even get him out of your home sooner."

The lady nodded her head, before saying, "I think that will suffice wonderfully. Now I am dreadfully tired and I wish to sleep. Get out of my room."

"Yes _My Lady_!" I said, bowing with my hand over my heart. Swiftly disappearing from the room afterward.

**So I don't really like this chapter, but I'm trying to get through this part of the story and to the jucier parts. Eh what can ya do though.**

**Also I will be having a contest for to add a character into the story.**

**Here's the stuff to fill out:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Deadline for outlines is Feb 6th!**

**They will of course work for the Lugubre manor, and will be paired with a mystery canon. It's a mystery, only because I don't even know who it would be yet. XD!**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts from everyone! I really appreciate it! Please continue to review! respectful critism is appreciated as well, but remember if you flat out don't like my fic, no one's forcing you to read it, so you don't have to.**

**Also, this is probably the first time I've siad this, and it will be the last, because I know I get annoyed when it pops up on every chapter of a story. Disclaimer: I don't own the Kuro gang at all! I only own my ocs, and the plot that does not appear in the manga or anime. Also I won't own the contest ocs the person who created them will own them, but the crazy stuff that happens to them I do own.**

**Kthnxbai!**


	4. I Make Her Say

_**Nevermore's POV**_

Swiftly, I made my way to my room in the Lugubre Villa. Though I normally did not use the room too much, (for sleep is not necessary for demons) I felt as though a few hours of sleep would get _him _off of my mind.

Upon finding myself at my room's door, I slowly reached out to touch the cold silver door knob, before gently turning it, and letting myself in. The room was rather plain. The walls were a light blue color, that had silver trimming on the top and bottom of the wall. The queen sized bed, was made of ebony wood, and the bedding on it matched the walls. A small black dresser stood in a corner of the room. Altogether, the room was rather bland. Not that I cared, since I hardly stayed there anyway.

Turning into my demon form, I made my way to a door on the wall closest to me, and opened it to reveal a small bathroom. I slipped my clothes off, while starting to run myself some bathwater. Once the tub was full of water, I turned the knob off, and climbed into the tub.

Relaxing in the warm water, I gently closed my red orbs, as I leaned my head on the edge of the tub. I began scrubbing my body, relishing in the peaceful bliss that this once task was bringing me.

This however, would not last long, for suddenly, a loud bang sounded in my room. Sitting up in my tub, I carefully leaned over the tub, and looked through the open bathroom door, to see my window had been blown open.

Lazily lifting myself from the tub, I grabbed a light blue towel, wrapped it around myself, and then proceeded to go shut my window. It didn't shock me too much the window had flown open, for the last time I was in here, I had forgotten to latch the lock on the window. Once the window was locked, I looked out the window, to see trees blowing furiously in the wind, signifying that a storm was on its way.

"How beautiful." I whispered softly to myself, my eyes gently started to glaze over, as I watched nature take it's course.

"Isn't it though?" A voice whispered softly in my ear, as arms circled around my waist.

My eyes widened, as I spun around, only to see _him _standing behind me. "What are _you _doing here _Sebastian?_" I hissed, venom dripping from my words.

A smile crept on his mouth, as he bent down to my left ear, and whispered, "I'm just visiting my loving pet. Is that wrong of me dear _Nevermore_?"

"Yes, it is!" I spat, as I tried to push Sebastian away from me, though the attempts failed. "Now if you would get the fuck out of my room willingly, I won't have to kill you!"

"Tut, tut. What an improper way for a lady to behave." Sebastian said mockingly, as he pulled my body closer to his. "I think punishment is in order for such foul language."

Before I had time to protest, Sebastian lifted me up over his right shoulder, and threw me against my bed.

"Seba-" I started, but was shortly cut off by his lips crashing on mine in pure unadulterated lust.

"Mmmmmmph!" I mumbled, clawing and pushing at Sebastian, trying to get him off of me.

Breaking the kiss, Sebastian looked down on me, his red eyes glowed with amusement, as he said, "The more you scratch and push and pull at me, the more my arousal rises, Dear Nevermore. There is no escaping me."

"I highly beg to differ!" I spat hastily, still pushing on his chest.

Leaning his head down to my neck, he licked up and down it, making a shiver run down my spine.

"It has been so long since I have had a body under mine, Dear Nevermore." Sebastian whispered, as his hand gently moved up the curve of my waist to my bosom.

"It would have been a lot longer too if I had not tied myself down to a stupid human!" I said, my voice coming out shakily.

"Ah but that was your mistake," Sebastian purred, as he pulled off my towel, revealing my body to him, "And now my pet, I am going to make sure you scream my name all night."

At that moment, I did not believe him, but once he started going on to more intimate things, I unfortunately did scream his name all night.

**So I don't like this chapter.**

**It was my first attempt at a lemonesque type chapter. I am so sorry it sucks!**

**Anyway the contest is still underway, however; I am picking three characters, the first one will be a dominate character, the second and third ones will kind of have a side story, and if I pair them with anyone it will be with each other. **

**Well thanks for reading.**

**Please review! Civil criticism is welcome, but remember if you absolutely hate the story, you don't have to read it...**

**Your Humble Authoress,**

**Aya ^_^  
**


	5. Oh Mornings!

_Nevermore's POV:_

It was five o' clock in the morning when I finally decided to move from my bed. I felt horribly disgusting and wished to shower, though I knew with what duties I had to attend to I wouldn't be able to wash this nasty feeling off my body anytime soon.

Slipping out of my bed, I walked over to the small wardrobe in my room, grabbed my uniform, and swiftly put it on. Once I was finished dressing, I headed downstairs to give the other servants their assignments for the day.

As I entered the kitchen, I noticed two of them, Tino and Kayla, were playing cards, while one, Storie, was finishing a small breakfast for the three of them.

Kayla immediately noticed me, for her emerald eyes looked up at me, and she said, "Good morning dear sister."

"I don't see any reason to call it a good morning." I stated, as I glared back at her.

"So, what's the plan for today oh Captain my Captain?" Kayla asked sarcastically.

_Her and her damned poetry!_ I thought, as I took a deep breath and said, "Kayla, you will go wake up the young Mistress this morning, then you will see to your regular duties. Tino, you will wake up the earl and his guest, and then go take care of the yard work. Storie, you will assist me in preparing breakfast this morning, and will then proceed to help with the rest of the days meals."

"Aye, aye captain!" Kayla said, before she excitedly exited the room, her fuchsia curls bounced after her.

Tino, did not say a word, and soundlessly got up to do his chores.

Storie on the other hand, continued cooking, saying, "I somet'ing wrong Miss Nevermore?" Her African accent came out thick, and her chocolate brown eyes made contact with my own.

"Just an problem last night. Hopefully, it won't happen again anytime soon." I said, knowing that would keep Storie satisfied for now.

Walking over to the small island in the kitchen, I started helping her make breakfast, which consisted of hotcakes, over-easy eggs, bacon, mixed fruits, and a lilac and chamomile tea.

About fifteen minutes passed before everything was ready, and Storie and I took everything to the kitchen for what I could only assume was going to be a very interesting breakfast.

_Raven's POV:_

I sat silently across from _Ciel_, as the two of us waited for my servants to bring our meal to us.

Unfortunately for me, I had a rather annoying headache, due to the fact that my other maid, Kayla, woke me up this morning. Not that I normally had a problem with her, but sometimes she just didn't know how to shut her mouth! It made me wonder how she was related to Nevermore really.

Not being able to handle the silence after a good ten minutes, I decided to strike up a conversation with the Earl.

"So, did you have a good night's rest Ciel?" I queried unenthusiastically.

Looking up at me, he responded, "Not particularly."

"Of course you didn't." I started, "I'm sure one of you status would find my villa to be that of a commoner's house."

"Well, now that you mention it, I guess I would." Ciel said, with a smug smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at Ciel in an almost deathly glare, saying, "You would do well not to test my patience _Ciel_!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't set yourself up for a joke." Ciel responded dully.

Suddenly, Nevermore and Storie burst in through the door. Storie carrying in a tray of hotcakes and eggs, while Nevermore was carrying a tray of bacon and fruit and an other with a tea kettle on it. The two women served us swiftly, Nevermore explaining everything that there was to eat as they did this.

Once they were done, Storie left the room, I presumed to go back to the kitchen, which left me with Ciel and Nevermore in the dinning room.

"Ciel, there's something I wish to ask you." I said, as I started cutting my food.

"What would that be?" He asked, staring at me a bit warily.

"Well, I thought about the reason you may be here for awhile, and it didn't occur to me until I spoke with Nevermore last night that the only reason you're here is because you think my maid is a demon. However, the only reason you would think this is if you yourself had a demon. Correct?"

"What are you getting at Raven?" Ciel spat.

"Where's your demon Ciel Phantomhive?" I whispered.

After those words had left my mouth, a knock sounded on the manor door.

**Finally I sat my self down and forced myself to write this BS!**

**So anyway it's filler yeah I think that's apparent and it sucks. I understand you all probably hate me.**

**And I am sorry to give you this piece of crap! I do like the end though!**

**However, I'm trying to get through this part of the story so that I can get to the part I want to write.**

**And for all who were waiting, I know it is short, but there is more Raven and Ciel time. Also soon it will get more intimate with them, so please bear with me!**

**Anyway review, message, fave, whatever. If you don't like, don't read, and all that jazz...**

**Also if it does take me a bit to update it is because I'm working on an original work that I may end up having to write as a play so yeah...**

**Love yas all!**

**Aya!  
**


	6. Damned Guest and a New Alliance?

_**Ciel's POV:**_

As the knock resounded on the mail door, a smug smirk appeared on my face, as I said, "I believe that would be him."

Raven rolled her eyes at my comment, before saying, "Nevermore, answer the door."

"Yes, my lady." The maid responded, bowing in a fashion I knew all to well, before she left, with a worried expression on her face.

"Seeing as you know of my demon, I guess it's not hard to assume you have one as well." I said.

Raven chuckled lightly, taking a sip of her tea, before saying, "That is where you are wrong Ciel."

"What do you mean?" I spat at the girl in front of me, a bit of irritation rising at the audacity of her.

"I have two demons working for me." Raven whispered in a barely audible tone.

_**Sebastian's POV:**_

It was amusing how fast the young Lugubre Heiress addresses what needs to be discussed. I am unsure if I even caught her off guard when I knocked on the Villa door.

Only a few moments afterwards, the door opened to reveal a very worried looking Nevermore.

"_What do you want?_" She spat venomously.

A mischievous smirk crept its way onto my face, as I said, "Well, my _Sweet Demoness_, your mistress asked where I was. So I thought I would ever so kindly reveal myself to her."

Nevermore rolled her orange cat-like eyes, before hissing, "Get inside then and stop wasting my time!"

Opening the door wider, Nevermore stood of to the side, letting me enter. Once I was inside, she gently shut the door, watching my every move the entire time.

"Follow me." Nevermore whispered haughtily, as she started to walk down a hallway.

However, before she could get much farther, I flit over to her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and stuck my nose in the crook of her neck.

I felt Nevermore tense up from head to toe, as she said, "_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?_"

"I'm merely touching what is mine, _Nevermore_." I purred in her ear.

"Funny," Nevermore said, as she began to escape from my grasp, "seeing as I don't remember willingly giving myself to you!"

"Willing or not, You're still mine." I said, as I gently kissed her neck.

"Miss Nevermore?" A heavily accented voice spoke.

_**Nevermore's POV:**_

_Thank the Dark Lord!_ I thought, as I heard Storie say my name.

I heard an irritated growl come from Sebastian and I felt him release me from his arms.

Once I was out of his grasp, I turned around to see a very confused look on the African woman's face, and said, "Yes Storie?"

"I am sorry if I intarrupted somet'ing," She respond quickly, turning around to leave.

"No Storie, you didn't interrupt anything. What is it you need?" I responded.

"Well," Storie started, not turning back around, "Mister Tino had… an incident."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "What did he do this time?"

Storie's hand twitched slightly, before she said, I think you just might want to come see it for yourself."

Sighing in defeat, I said, "Let me take our… _guest_ to see the young Lady, and then I will come see what has happened."

Nodding her head, Storie swiftly made her way out of the room, leaving me alone with Sebastian again.

"Follow me." I repeated, flitting toward the dinning room, to try and ensure that he would not ensnare me again.

Upon reaching the dinning room, I felt Sebastian standing behind me, and opend the door.

_**Raven's POV:**_

"What do you mean you have two demons working for you?" Ciel almost shouted.

"I meant what I said Ciel, or can you not comprehend the meaning of those words together. If that's the case I can break it down for you, just as I would for a small child." I responded rudely with a smirk.

Ciel seethed with anger and opened his mouth to say something, however; he was interrupted by the dining room door swinging open.

"I have brought the _guest_, as you have requested, _My Lady_." Nevermore said, as she entered the room.

"And who is it that I am to be greeting, Nevermore." I asked.

"That would be my butler." Ciel said, beating Nevermore to the punch.

I looked up at the butler behind Nevermore, and was almost surprised at how intimidating he looked. I now understood why Nevermore feared this demon.

"What am I to call you Sir Demon?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"My master has given me the name Sebastian Michaelis, Lady Lugubre. However, Sebastian is fine." The Demon said, his voice was velvety and smooth.

"My Lady, something has come up that I need to take care of, so I will be taking my leave." Nevermore said, before I could respond to Sebastian.

"Then go." I stated simply.

Bowing to me, Nevermore left swiftly, left the room.

"Shall I go help her?" Sebastian asked me.

"Actually, I would appreciate it if you would stay away from my maid while she is working. I do not want her to become… distracted." I said confidently.

I could feel his anger from my statement, however; his response shocked me, as he said, "As you wish, _Lady Lugubre_."

Nodding my head, I looked back over to Ciel saying, "I hope you will make sure that he does not bother my maid while she is working."

"Done." Ciel responded apathetically.

"Now, let us get down to business. Since it is apparent that each of the Queen's pawns have Demons working for them, it is time to get down to enemies and allies." I stated.

"You know of the Trancy butler being a Demon?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes, I had him come over much as I asked you to come over, and well let's just say that the Trancy butler and Nevermore had… an incident. So the two of them do not like me nor do they like my maid." I said, smirking, as I heard Sebastian growl softly.

"So then you are his enemy?" Ciel said.

"You could say that. Where do you stand with Trancy?" I asked.

"We are not on the best of terms." Ciel replied.

A pregnant pause passed between us, before I said, "Well, I guess the enemy of my enemy is my friend, no?"

"So then you're willing to make an alliance." Ciel stated rather than questioned.

"As long as it serves my best interest." I replied.

"Then it's settled, from here on out Phantomhive and Lugubre will work together." Ciel said.

"Yes, and the Trancy name will come crashing down!"

**And now I am almost to the time skip I have prepared, which will take place next chapter...**

**Also next chapter, more NeverxSeb scenes... Yay?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. And those of you that saw my emo author's note, I am so sorry for that! See I was having a bad day went to update this and had a mini freak out... Again I am sorry!**

**Oh also next chapter I think I have an intimate RavenxCiel part too, but I'm not sure yet... If not this next chapter it's the one afterwards.**

**So anyway I'm sorry this story has taken awhile to get to my main plot, but I'm the type of person that I stop a chapter when I'm done with ideas at the moment.**

**Also sorry for the last chapter being so short... I uploaded it before work so... yeah.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me whatcha think! If you don't like, don't read...**

**Aurevoir!**

**Aya  
**


	7. Fixing Relationships

…_**Two weeks later…**_

_**Nevermore's POV:**_

For two weeks, the Phantomhive brat and his miserable loathsome cretin of a butler had been in the manor. And for two weeks I kept myself as busy as I could, so that _HE_ wouldn't be able to touch me.

Was it pathetic, yes, and I know that truly, but I did not want his disgusting hands to soil my body at all. The only downside to keeping so busy was that the entire time I did these things I didn't see _Him_ at all. To an extent it frightened me, for I knew he was waiting for the time to come out of the shadows he was hiding in and devour me.

However, even though I was thankful for not being around that butler, all good things must come to an end, and come to an end they did. Quite rapidly in fact.

It was late at night, when I had finally run out of things to do. I was fidgeting very nervously, trying to think of something that I may not have done, but unfortunately I knew I had done everything without any mishaps.

_Maybe he won't come looking for me._ I thought trying to convince myself that it could happen, but knowing he would eventually come for me.

I flitted through the mansion, trying to get to my room with out a run in from _him_, when I heard a violin playing softly.

Following the sound, I found myself at Kayla's room. _Well this is peculiar_. I thought perplexed.

I knocked once on the door, until I heard my sister whisper a come in.

Opening the door, I saw Kayla sitting on a small stool, a curious look on her face as I entered. "What are you doing here?" Kayla asked.

"I didn't know you played the violin." I said, completely ignoring her question.

A sly smile came onto her face, as she said, "I learned right after you left hell to come here. It helped me… ignore the betrayal I felt at your absence."

My head felt at that comment. I knew my sister and I had not been on good terms since my disappearance, however; I was not to sure how to fix it.

An awkward silence passed, as I watched as she pulled out a different song from her violin case.

Sitting back down on her stool, I watched her technique as she started to play, and of course she was a natural.

Watching her play, gave me the urge to sing everything I was feeling at that point in time. So sing I did.

_It seems all of these words couldn't be further from the truth_

_How did I get here? _

_What did I do?_

_Your eyes, telling me liesAnd making me find myself_

_While you have your agenda, a life to pursue_

_So please,_

_Let me be free from please, _

_let me be freeI can face the truth._

_I'm blind to all of your colors_

_That used to be rainbow then_

_My eyes, where did the go to?_

_Why disappear?_

_It's hard to be all alone_

_I never got through your disguise_

_I guess_

_ I'll just go, and face all my fear_

_So please,_

_Let me be free from you_

_And please, _

_let me be freeI can face the down your world_

_Just for one night_

_Pick me again_

_So please,_

_Let me be free from you_

_And please, let me be freeI can face the truth_

As the song came to an end, Kayla looked up at me with a small smile on her face.

"It seems you haven't forgotten how to use your voice for something that isn't yelling." She said.

"Obviously." I responded.

Kayla opened her mouth to say something else, that is until we heard someone clapping, as they said, "Brava, both of you."

Twirling around, I saw Sebastian standing right inside of the room, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in my room asshole?" Kayla spat venomously.

"I think we both know the answer to that dear Kayla, however; I will say it anyway for you. I am here to collect your dear sister." He said, as he stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not fair!" Kayla yelled, "She was here first, and I don't really think she wants to go with you anyway."

Sebastian chuckled, as he nuzzled his nose into the side of my neck saying, "For being an adult you sure do act like a child Serena."

"First of all my name is Kayla now! Second I may look like an adult, but in demon years I am still a child, a duh!" Kayla said, sticking her tongue out afterwards.

"That is beside the point." Sebastian said, as he lifted me in his arms. "For you see the fact of the matter is that I am taking your sister from you to… _play_."

Before Kayla had time to respond, Sebastian flitted out of the room, out of the mansion, and to a very secluded part of the forest.

"Why the hell did you bring me all the way out here?" I hissed, as Sebastian let me down.

"Such vile language coming from such a beautiful creature." Sebastian purred, as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I struggled against Sebastian's hold, as a low irritated growl came from my throat.

Sebastian chuckled, as he pulled back, saying, "So hostile."

"I wonder why that is." I spat sarcastically.

"It couldn't be because of me, could it?" Sebastian said, making my irritation with him grow ten-fold.

"Of course it's you!" I yelled, pushing as hard as I could against his chest.

Obviously not appreciating that gesture, Sebastian grabbed both of my hands, in one of his, and twirled me around so that my back was against his chest.

"I wonder what made you act this way my pet? You used to be so pleasant with me, and now you treat me like trash." Sebastian purred, as he kissed up and down my neck.

A sour laugh came to my lips, as I said, "I have never thought kindly of you!"

"If I remember correctly my dear, you did. In fact, you used to pleasure me many a night when you were contracted under Marie Antoinette. Do you remember it pet?" Sebastian whispered, his lips ghosting my skin, as he came to my ear. He started licking the appendage when he was there.

I held back a moan that was in my throat and closed my eyes as I said, "I try not to think about those times."

"Why is that?" He whispered, as he continued to suck on my ear, while his free hand traveled the side of my body, his experienced hands touching me in all the right ways.

"Because," I started shakily, as I tried to focus on what I was saying, rather than what he was doing. "It makes me not want to hate you as much.

Sebastian stopped what he was doing, and for a second I wondered why. I was answered, however; when his hand moved to my cheek, and he wiped a single tear away.

"What wrong have I done to you that would make you produce a tear?" Sebastian whispered.

"You made me feel. You made me feel things I shouldn't feel, at least not for the likes of you." I said dully.

"I still do not understand." Sebastian said, as he released me from his grasp.

"Then you are an idiot." I replied nonchalantly.

Sebastian walked around me, so that he was standing in front of me. I felt his hand move under my chin, and he raised it so that I was looking in his glowing crimson eyes. An irritated expression was clear on his face.

"There are many things I am Demoness, but one of them is not an idiot. Now tell me what wrong I did to you!" Sebastian practically growled.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, I shouted, "YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND THEN YOU LEFT ME!"

Shock was clearly written on Sebastian's face, as he whispered, "What do you mean?"

"Dammit Demon! You made me fall in love with you, pleasure you, mate you, and finally once you had all of that, you left! I waited in Paris for ten years for you to return, but you never did! So I left, and promised if I were to ever see you again I would not play your sick game again! But he-" I vented, until I was cut off by Sebastian's lips crashing into mine.

The kiss was unlike I've ever felt before. I could feel all the sorrow, need, passion, and desire from him, while I (for once since he's been here) kissed back, putting all my anger, rage, need, and disgust into it.

I felt Sebastian's arms go around my waist, pulling me closer to him, while I put my hands in his, gently tugging on the soft locks.

This continued for about a minute, until I finally pulled back gasping for air.

I felt Sebastian rest his forehead on my own and he placed a soft peck on my lips, before saying, "You are a very confusing Demoness."

"I'm a female, get used to it." I said breathily.

Sebastian chuckled lightly before pecking my lips again. "As you wish my pet."

I narrowed my eyes at him, saying, "Do _not _call me that."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked, as he began kissing along my jaw.

"Because," I started, grabbing the sides of his face, and moving his head so that he was eye to eye with me, "I do not like it! It's degrading!"

"As you wish Nevermore." Sebastian whispered.

I smiled, as I leaned in to kiss him again, knowing tomorrow we would talk about where I stood with him. However, for tonight, I would enjoy being in his embrace as we danced a sensually in the environment around us.

**Two chapters in one day? What the hell is this?**

**Anywho, I wrote this saying and this chapter had twelve possible outcomes, however; this was the one that I liked best.**

**I understand I can't write romance scenes, and it's ok, we'll get through it somehow.**

**The song is by SecondHandSerenade! SO yeah I forget which one.**

**Please review! Don't like, don't read.**

**Next chapter CielxRaven scene!**

**Aurevoir!**

**Aya  
**


	8. Raven Say What?

_**Raven's POV:**_

To say I was angry would be an understatement. I was thoroughly pissed off at the moment! Sitting silently behind the desk, I glared at my three employees all standing in front of me. All of which were looking slightly confused.

"I will ask once and only once! Where is Nevermore?" I hissed.

Kayla and Tino shared a look, before they dropped their gaze, and Storie spoke up, saying, "The last I saw Miss Nevermore, she was standing in front of Miss Kayla's door."

Kayla gave Storie an evil glare, before opening her mouth, however; I spoke before she did, "Kayla, where did she go?"

Taking a deep breath, Kayla said, "That horrid butler the Earl brought with him whisked her away to who-knows-where!"

There was a pregnant pause in the room, before I said, "Go back to your duties. I will deal with this further when Nevermore gets back."

"Yes ma'am!" I heard Tino and Kayla say, while Storie bowed before they left my office.

I gently massaged my temples as I leaned back in my chair. That is until I heard a soft snicker come from a corner of my office, and someone said, "It seems as though your Maid could not resist my Butler."

_Damn! _I had forgotten that I had let _Ciel_ into my office.

"Really? Because to me it seems your _**womanizing **_Butler will not leave my Maid alone!" I hissed venomously.

"Either way you say it, you still know what happened with them." Ciel said smirking.

"And either way it's your stupid fault!" I shouted at the boy, completely losing my composure. "Besides, that isn't what you are here to talk about anyway!" I continued, as I got up and walked around my office.

"I know," the young Earl began. "I just thought it was funny that the Demon that wants your soul isn't guarding it very carefully."

Stalking over to the chair Ciel was sitting in, I leaned down so that we were eye level, before saying, "Let me make this perfectly clear. Nevermore is not here for my soul. I do not have a contract with her at all."

"Then who are you under contract with?" Ciel asked.

A smirk crossed my face, before I whispered, "Kayla."

Silence passed between the two of us. Neither of us moved. However, I felt odd staring at the boy in front of me. He seemed so broken and angry, yet beautiful and somehow pure at the same time. It was at this point that I realized some part of my mind wanted to taint and corrupt him, (though I already knew he really was tainted.)

It was these thoughts that caused me to become as bold as my next action was. And even though I knew he had a fiancée, I still leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

I felt Ciel tense up at the contact and I smirked against his lips before pulling back, saying, "Have you never kissed anyone before Earl Phantomhive?"

It took a awhile, but eventually he said, "No… but I can see you have."

"There are some things a Lady just has to do to get ahead in this world." I said, as I kissed him again.

This time, however; I was determined to get him to get a reaction out of him.

Taking things slowly, I gently began to massage and nip at his lips. Deciding I no longer wanted to stand, I put my knees on either side of Ciel's lap to straddle his wait. This also gave a different angle to the kiss, so that the boy had to crane his neck so that I could keep my lips to his.

I was becoming severely frustrated though, when after a minute of my ministrations Ciel hadn't responded. Growling softly, I pulled back, only to be surprised when Ciel grabbed onto my shoulders, saying, "Don't… don't stop."

My eyes widened, before I whispered, "If you didn't want me to stop, why didn't you respond? Oh wait… I forgot you're oblivious."

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, I attached my mouth to his again. Though I took advantage of his open mouth by sticking my tongue in and playing around with his.

It took a moment (and some patience) before Ciel actually contributed to the kiss. However, once he did it was… interesting. His movements were hesitant and innocent, but at the same time it was surprisingly arousing.

At least it was until Ciel pushed me away at arms length.

"I can't do this." Ciel panted.

"Is it because of what that retched group did to you?" I asked emotionlessly.

"How do you know about that?"

A dark look came across my face, as I said, "Not only were my parents killed by the same organization, but they were apart of it. Ciel, to be perfectly clear, my parents helped kill your parents."

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**So anyway, yeah… plot twist I guess. Sorry this chapter is rushed… I fail!**

**Anywho, more Never and Seb in the next chap, and Ciel's reaction !**

**Ciao,**

**Aya**


	9. AN

Hello Lovelies!

So I'm having a problem with Quoth. I don't know what to do with it. I don't like Nevermore once we reach a certain chapter, and I feel that she needs to be fixed. I have no clue where the plot is going, and I'm quite honestly lost. I have put a poll up, or y'all can pm me, or review. Also sorry for the hiatus… I've been ridiculously busy and haven't had time to write. So again, sorry!

Aurevoir!

Aya


	10. Yeah Y'all Are Gonna Hate Me

**Hey everyone, so it's me again… Though I bare sad tidings… I am going to be rewriting Quoth. **

**Let me explain why though. I recently went back and read Quoth as to attempt to write the next chapter and I realized there are a lot of inconsistencies in the story. I cringed reading it, and couldn't handle going on with it anymore. The POV was way too random, and I feel like it didn't do anything to enhance the story.**

**I apologize that I have left you all on edge for a while without any message for a while, but I have been very school focused. College is a bitch, especially when you are a Theatre Major. I literally have no time for myself at all. But I'm happy with what I am doing, and I wouldn't trade the things I have learned not only in my trade, but about myself for anything.**

**Sorry that got a little personal… But any way I also want to say in the new Quoth I am keeping the three characters which won the contest I put out, also I would like to get a Beta for the new Quoth, not only to toss ideas around, but also to have someone who makes sure I keep consistent with my plot ideas.**

**Also I want to know what you the readers liked about the first version of Quoth, so that I can keep some of the old and integrate it with the new.**

**Again I am sincerely sorry and I hope you can all understand.**

**Thanks,**

**Aya **


End file.
